Summer Days like Bathwater
by Five Minutes Til Bedtime
Summary: The summer before sixth year, Harry and Jack meet on a gray ocean day. One-shot.


Title: **Summer Days like Bathwater**

Summary: The summer before sixth year, Harry and Jack meet on a gray ocean day. One-shot.

Fandom: Harry Potter X Torchwood

Word Count: 1,102

* * *

The wind snapped playfully at Jack's old military jacket as he walked down the pier. The day was a pale one – with a sky that only hinted at blue and a restless bay composed of choppy gray water. It was a disappointing summer, but to Jack that was to be expected. Summers in Cardiff always were dull compared to what he had seen, where he had been. Then again, everything seemed bland compared to _that_.

Shaking his head ruefully, Jack forced his reminiscing thoughts away. That was _many, many _lifetimes in the past. It was time to move on.

Walking slowly, with his hands in his pockets, Jack enjoyed the crisp fresh air around him. It had been so long since had he been out of Headquarters for anything other than an emergency and it was nice to try to relax. While Jack loved his team and their job, he had always been a traveler at heart. Being confined for so long underground, interesting alien tech or not, was simply not good for his spirit. After all, he was a man who once travelled millenniums and galaxies in a since press of a button.

Sighing contently, Jack paused and turned his face to the sun, enjoying the refreshing warmth that was the same at any time on Earth. He opened his eyes and squinted again the low hanging ball of fire and gas that lit up the world and sparkled prettily against the gray water. Instead, his eyes noticed the slim, black haired figure that was leaning against the railing overlooking the sea. Jack eyed the rear of the figure appreciatively and made up his mind. Ambling over, Jack stopped about a foot away and rested his hands on the warm railing. Though he kept his eyes out to sea, he hid a grin as the stranger gave a jolt at his presence.

"Beautiful day isn't it," he said casually, inflecting his words with the classic Jack charisma. He flicked his eyes nonchalantly to his new companion and found the boy – and he was disappointed to see just how young the owner of the body was; definitely jail bait – staring suspiciously at him. His breath caught minutely as his eyes met brilliant green – they were _old _eyes. Far, far too old for such a young face.

Jack would know.

"I'm sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all, merely suspicious. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Jack. Captain Jack Harkness," replied Jack easily, not bothered by the tone in the least. He offered his hand. "I'm from around."

"Around?" repeated the boy flatly, but he took Jack's hand and shook it with a calloused hand. "I'm Harry," he muttered.

"Harry," affirmed Jack cordially. "I work nearby," he clarified. "You?"

"Me?" said Harry, the suspicious look faded a bit. "I'm here with family. They're visiting Aunt Marge." His nose wrinkled in obvious disgust. Jack held himself back from laughing. Jail bait indeed, this kid was cute.

"Not your favorite aunt, I take it?"

The boy snorted. "More like my least favorite, and considering the woman I live with that is a sad fact indeed."

"Ah family," sighed Jack, amused. "Luckily I outgrew mine."

Harry shot him a wry look. "Good for you. Sadly, I've got one more summer before I never have to see them again."

Ah, so he wasn't _that _young. If only it was the 51st century…

"You stay with your aunt every summer? Seems a bit like a raw deal if she's as unpleasant as you say."

Harry shrugged. For the first time, those green eyes wondered away from Jack and back out to the ocean. "I go to a boarding school in Scotland. I wouldn't come back if I didn't have to, but the Headmaster insists. I don't know who is more unhappy about it, me or Aunt Petunia."

"Not the spoiling kind of aunt, then?" quipped Jack.

"That's putting it mildly," drawled Harry.

Chuckling, Jack turned around and leaned his back against the rail. Sweeping his eyes over Harry's face, he saw the tell-tale flushed cheeks of windburn. He wondered how long the teen had been out there before he wandered up. A while, said his gut.

"You want to get out of this wind and get a bite?" he suggested. "I know a pub with great fish and chips."

Those old green eyes met his again. Jack was once more struck by just how much they didn't belong in that face. Those eyes had seen things, Jack knew. Ugly, horribly, terrifying things that no one, but especially not someone so young should ever see.

And Jack had a feeling that Harry had done a lot more than merely witness something horrible.

He knew in that second that, physical age or not, Harry was not a child. All of his reservations and restraint melted away in the face of that simple fact.

Looking into those wary eyes he knew Harry knew exactly that.

And Jack decided then and there that fish and chips would not be enough and that Harry deserved to know that.

"Or we could go up to my apartment instead right now. Your choice."

Those green eyes sharpened – but they didn't seem surprised. Harry weighed Jack heavily.

After a long moment, he slowly nodded.

"Lead the way, Captain."

Jack smiled widely, genuinely. There was something about Harry – something much different than his usual sort. He knew precisely what it was too. Harry reminded Jack of himself – and not just that, but the Doctor too. They shared the same eyes. Far too old and far too young.

People like them, they were able to spot others like themselves in a heartbeat. Jack knew that Harry craved understanding as much as he did himself. They were all just looking for a safe place to huddle against the ugly truth of reality for a while.

Jack could provide that. Harry recognized it.

He held out his arm and Harry slipped his lightly into it. It struck Jack that Harry might not be comfortable being linked in such a way with another man in public, yet he pushed the idea away. Harry wasn't looking nervously around at the people, but slipping shy glances at Jack. He wasn't frightened of the people's reaction, but Jack's. Obviously he was new to this.

A weigh akin to responsibility settled onto Jack's shoulders. He'd begun this and he would finish it right.

Flashing Harry his brightest smile, he pulled the young man merrily down the street.

"Trust me, Harry. I'm going to make this one summer you are never going to regret!"


End file.
